Stuff Of Nightmares
by Stompy1014
Summary: Some Secrets arise out of a awful Situation. Can Harry find happiness in the form of Severus Snape?
1. Chapter 1

The Stuff of Nightmares

 **None of the characters belong to me, if they did Sirius Black, Lupin and Snape would never have died, that sucked big time!**

 **But please enjoy and review.**

Chapter 1

Harry was 15 years of age, he had gone through so much in his life but he had struggled to keep his normality for the past five years. But now it was all starting to get too much for him. All his life he had been beaten and abused, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Boy down here now!"

Harry sighed wherever he would be, he would never get away from his past. No matter how hard he fought or tried to forget it, it would always come running back. So now he took a deep breath and built up his courage to face whatever his uncle had in store for him.

"Hello Poppy, what can I do for you?" Albus said smiling with the little twinkle in his eyes.

Poppy however never smiled but stood toward the door with a grim expression on her once so care free face, which now look worn and old.

"How much longer will you let this go on? It's destroying him, bit by bit Albus." Once stated Albus lost the smile and his twinkle.

"He won't listen to me Poppy, you should know that by now. No matter what I say to the boy he refuses to stop and it breaks my heart along with yours and Alastors. I cannot do anything..Please Poppy do not blame me. Blame Voldermort he is the one endangering your son."

Poppy stood their knowing it to be true.

"I do know Albus, but sometimes it is so much easier to blame you. But I wish not too."

"I understand Poppy, now go to him. He needs you."

Poppy nodded and rushed from the room, but closing the door quietly. Albus smiled. But the twinkle had yet to return.

"Oh god!" A silky voice shouted. "Argh"

"It's alright son, let it all out."

Alastor held his adoptive son to his chest, not wanting ever to let him go.

"God it hurts too much."

"I know, but Poppy will get you sorted out, don't worry. Just stay still, and try not to move."

"But I have to report to the headmaster, he has to know about..."

"Severus snape, you will do no such thing. You..."

"Poppy the medicine please, he's in so much pain."

"I know I heard him all the way down here. " Poppy stated sadly, tears sprang to her eyes.

"At least he's in his own room. Whatever he did to him, it seems to have past." Alastor said looking now at the sleeping snape.

"Yes but for how long can we keep this up. How far will it go so that he doesn't return one time?"

Alastor had no answer for that, so he did the next best thing...he kept quiet.

Harry sat back against the wall grimacing. His once green eyes now dull looked out across the space of the garden before him. Harry's back stung like hell, but he could do nothing about it. He couldn't even defend himself against his uncle's beating. Somehow, even if he had been given a chance, he wouldn't even if he wanted to do. In his mind what was the point in beating something that had already beaten you. So now here he was, moping, god he hated when he did that. He had no right to mope. Harry then got up but swayed suddenly. He had to grab onto the nearest wall for support. This wasn't good, but it didn't matter anyhow. It usual went away after a few weeks.

Silently and quickly he went inside the house, he was lucky as everyone else was in the living room watching the news or something. He then went up the stairs into his bedroom. This is where he found his snowy white owl Hedwig holding onto some letters.

"What have you got their girl? Anything good." She hooted softly in return. She dropped them and silently went to her cage, where she snuggled and went to sleep.

"Ah this one's from Ron." It read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Hope your are okay mate. I'm glad the muggles haven't been too hard on you, and are finally giving you your own personally space. Anyway just to tell you mate, that unfortunately we are going away to see Charlie in Romania. He's been injured by one of his dragons. I swear he's Hagrid in his second life or something. But were going out there to be with him._

 _Hopefully I shall be back before we start school again. So I'll see you then,_

 _Give the muggles hell for me!_

 _All the best_

 _Your mate_

 _Ron._

"Oh well no chance of a rescue, but god I hope Charlie will be alright." Harry whispered, he had met Charlie only twice in his life time and he was a good man. He was just like the twins. But much calmer. Harry then looked at the second letter, he recognized the writing instantly.

"How is that possible...he's gone, dead..." He said sitting down heavily onto his bed, face pale. And with shaking hands he opened the letter.

Severus opened his eyes slowly and groggily. He started to check his body, by first moving his fingers and making his way along his body. Thankfully nothing seems broken, and everything was there, he didn't really feel pain. However he did feel achy. Like a pile of rocks had been laid on him.

"Hello Severus, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine Poppy no need to fuss, oh okay I feel better then the last time. Does that help?" He said with his famous sneer.

But Poppy was having none of it.

"Severus don't you dare turn your lip up at me, you've been unconscious for two whole days. You've had Alastor worried sick and he has never left your side. Oh Severus, why do you keep doing this? I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore. Every time you go to one of the meetings, I'm worried that you're never going to come home to us alive. And then me and Alastor will have to look after your dead body..."

"Poppy?"

"No son, please..." She cut off tears slowly running down her face.

"Poppy my love, he's fine and he's right here. Right now Severus is safe and sound. Leave it at that Poppy. We can talk later." Alastor said announcing his presence. He went over to his wife and hugged her tightly. He then let go of her and went straight to his son.

"You sure you're alright? And please no lies." He asked.

"Yes, seriously I have been better, but I also remember that I have been much worse." Severus stated very truthfully. He tried to sit up to speak and winced, he was sore. Alastor saw as much and helped him up. Severus nodded in appreciation. "I'm just sore and achy, the Dark Lord was much lenient then usual, and so I must be doing a good job of deceiving him...so far."

"Well now that you're up, I'll go get the headmaster, you wanted to speak to him did you not?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, it's important that I tell him something." And with that she went swiftly. "I've upset her haven't I?"

"Think nothing of it lad. She's very worried for you. We both love you dearly, all this talk and your double life, it's started to get to her a bit. Severus, I know that it is your job, and that you always feel that you have to do this. But you really don't. Whatever happened to Li...?"

"Don't! Please keep her out of this, please Alastor don't bring it up. I beg you. And she's not the only reason I'm doing this. Harry is part of this, more then we will ever know."

"If only he knew how you felt about him, I bet his life would be a whole lot better then it is now. He turns 16 in a week's time." Alastor said looking sadden.

"Yes, but I suspect he'll be going somewhere to celebrate."

"I doubt it Severus, after all he has nowhere to go, not now that Sirius died."

Severus looked down at his hands. " _Yes the boy had just lost his godfather and I bet he blames me in some way, not that I shouldn't be blamed. If only I had gotten to Albus earlier, Sirius would have never been able to leave the house in time...NO! Stop it Severus, Albus and Lupin has already discussed this with you. Nothing was your fault, not for the man's death. It was his own doing, and his alone. No-one else's._

"Severus, the headmaster is here to speak to you. Are you up for talking?"

"Yes Poppy, bring him in." Severus said not hesitating.

 _Oh my dearest God-son,_

 _If you are reading this letter then I am not longer on this earth. And for that I am sorry, no doubt it was of my own doing, so please place no blame on yourself. I have always been too adventurous for my own good. Somehow I couldn't help it in the slightest._

 _Anyway I just wanted to wish you a happy 16_ _th_ _Birthday as now I won't be there for it._

 _I don't usual write letters, but I have felt for a long time now that I wouldn't survive this war, so much has happened in my life that I deeply regret, one of them mistake would be chasing after Peter and getting myself arrested, then sent off to Azkaban for a crime that I didn't commit. But I suppose that was always going to be the way that my life turned out. James always kept me in line whenever I did something rash or stupid. I'll always thank him for that. But when I saw him and Lilly...it will be something that I will never forget, even in death. Harry I lost myself at that moment, nothing would have stopped me going after Peter, I just wanted him to die, I wanted to feel his blood on my hands. But some part of me is thankful that Peter escaped when he did. Because Harry you know that I am innocent and that means the world to me. And because of Peter, I wanted to escape and get my revenge. But instead it brought me to you, and for that I am also thankful._

 _Anyway I didn't write this letter to babble on, I wanted to give you some advice, that I wouldn't have been able to face to face; it would have been too painful._

 _You have to trust Severus Snape, even though he is a greasy haired and long nosed git. But he is on our side, and he is doing a really good and important job. Whatever I say to you know is extremely important._

 _Severus Snape is a death eater but a one that changed sides a year after you were born. He had done a many of bad things, but I hope for the right reasons. He is now a spy for Dumbledore and it is a very dangerous job. Severus get_ s _hurt a lot, and he needs a lot of care. But for years I have changed my opinion of him, what he has done for the order is astonishing. But I do fear he has a death wish, whenever he goes to a meeting, I don't think he ever thinks he may survive but he always does. Then he goes back for more._

 _Don't ask where I got this information from, you really don't want to know my boy, but let's put it this way, you hear talk in Azkaban, and nearly all of it is true._

 _All I ask from you is to be carefully this year, I understand it is getting more dangerous for you every year, this one may not be different. But if you have any dreams or visions please go to Severus he can help, I also want you to resume your occulmency lesson with him. Trust me if will help an awful lot._

 _Anyway I believe I have taken up about 3 pieces of parchment and half a bottle of ink, Remus will kill me, but it's for a good cause aint it Harry Lad._

 _Again I'm truly sorry if I have gone before you're birthday, I'm just going to take the time and tell you that I am extremely proud of the boy and man you have become. I couldn't wish for a better God-son, I'm sure your Father and Mother are extremely proud too. I'll say hi for you._

 _We will all be together again, but hopefully not too soon. I'll always watch over you my boy. But for now I say good-bye._

 _Love always_

 _Sirius_

 _Xxx_

"Thank you Sirius." Harry said through smiles and tears. He read through the letter again, then folded it up and put it in his bedroom drawer under a lose bottom. He made sure that it was secure then sat back down on his bed. A few minutes later he heard the Dursley's go to bed. He did the same.

Stuff of Nightmares

Chapter 2

"Severus I'm glad you are feeling better." Albus smiled. "Now what is so important that you can't wait to tell me?"

"The Dark Lord gave me vital information about Potter." He smiled knowing that he had gotten the attention of the headmaster.

"And what would that be my boy?"

"He has started to delve into the boy's mind again. He wants him to experience the visions again. He also told me that he wants Harry to remember his parents and Sirius's deaths all over again. Albus he wants Harry to go insane with the pain and the guilt."

"I knew this was going to happen. Why can't he leave the boy alone? Hasn't he put him through enough of his twisted hell?" Albus thundered, never in all his life had Severus seen the headmaster this angry. "There is no other way. Severus I know the history between you and Harry, but this time I am begging you. Please help him in Occulmency, he needs to be able to close his mind. And I pray that this helps and thwarts Voldermort plans for the boy."

"Yes headmaster, I'll teach him. For I do fear for him as well. I already know of his history with these nightmares and visions. He'll need to keep his mind."

"Thank-you Severus, you're a good man at heart. Just show you're true self too Harry, he's needs someone to talk Severus, you may be what he needs."

"Maybe's Albus, Maybe." Severus said with a yawn.

"Yes, well I think that is my cue too go. Get well soon my boy, term starts in two weeks. But for now get all the rest you need." He nodded to Severus who had already succumbed to the need for sleep. He also nodded toward Poppy and Alastor. "Good night to you both. I wouldn't worry too much." And he quietly left.

Poppy turned to her husband.

"Alastor could you do me a tiny favour?" She smiled sweetly.

"What is it Poppy?" He said clearly not liking the way she smiled at him.

"I worry for Harry, could you be a dear and just check on him for me. You have no reason to approach him, just watch him for a couple of hours. He didn't exactly leave my care, looking great. I also would like you to look out for him when he gets back to this school." She smiled again.

"You really don't have to ask. I care for Harry as well. And I'll head on over tomorrow morning, but for now it is late and we need our sleep. Severus will yell for us if we are needed love."

Poppy didn't want to, but she agreed. She hadn't had much sleep since Severus was hurt. But now she found that she was extremely tired and could do with a good rest.

"Okay." And with that they both left hand in hand and shut their son's door quietly. They never saw that Severus's eyes were open and he pondered with a slight frown on his features. Nor did they know what secret he was hiding.

He sat up a scream wanting to burst from his lips, but he swallowed it down, instead he sat there gasping with sweat pouring off him. A sob tore from his throat but he wouldn't allow him to wallow in his emotions. God that had been so vivid, never before had his dreams ever been like that. Memories maybe's but...what he had just seen or whatever had been so...no he didn't want to think about it. Harry got up out of his bed and opened his door, the Dursley's didn't lock him in the room anymore. I mean where could he go. With that he tip-toed to the bathroom but didn't turn on the light. He reached for the glass that he knew was there. With that he turned the tap and filled his glass with water. After he was done he went back to his bedroom and sat back down on his bed. Taking sip after sip of water.

Harry knew that he would not get anymore sleep tonight, so he turned on his bedside lamp and took the book that was underneath his pillow. 'The successful way of making Potions'. Harry smiled. He had no idea why he had chosen this particular book, but somehow he found himself enjoying this bit of light reading. It also helped him forget everything that was going on, if only for a few hours. So with this little plan in mind he started reading. Meanwhile Hedwig hooted softly looking worriedly at her master.

Severus moaned in his sleep, sweat glisten on his brow, his body shook as rivulets of pain went up and down his spine. He twisted and moved around violently. There never seemed to be any release, all he could feel was pain, his mind seemed too focused on the pain...

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" A scream was finally torn from his throat, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He felt someone kneel beside him on the bed, he felt pressure on his arms which meant that it had to have been Alastor holding him down. He started to thrash more violently, he needed to get away from the pain...when suddenly the pain was no more and he felt himself losing his hold against the darkness.

"What was that all about?" Alastor asked removing himself from Severus's side.

"I don't know love, but something was diffidently causing him pain, I just wish I knew what." She said sadly.

"Poppy you go back to bed, I'm going to stay here for the next few hours."

"Alastor..."

"No Poppy you need your sleep. I'll stay with him tonight. You can stay with him all day if you want. But I need this Poppy. I need to be with him now."

Poppy looked at her husband tenderly. If you had looked at Alastor Moody, you would never have guessed he was a feared Auror. She smiled and left the room.

"Severus, please be alright. I'm going to be by your side for the rest of the night. If you need me please ask me son." Alastor spoke a bit desperately.

"I'm fine Alastor, just go back to bed." Severus spoke groggily.

"No chance lad. I'll be fine, not you. Go back to sleep my son. I'll be here when you awake in the morning."

Severus nodded not really listening, he was already halfway back to sleep.

Harry awoke suddenly, he couldn't believe he had fallen asleep. He glanced around and noticed that sunlight had made itself know in his room. But with sudden panic he realized that it was morning. But how early was it really. Turning and holding his breath he faced his alarm clock. 08:45. Damn! He was 15 minutes late for making the breakfast. Harry jumped out of bed and raced to find some clothes to put on. But unfortunately it wasn't quick enough. He was just finishing putting on his sweater when his Uncle came crashing through the door.

"What is the meaning of this you idiot boy. You should have been up half an hour ago." Uncle Vernon shouting the vein in his neck protruding.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon but my alarm clock didn't go off this morning." Harry said keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Not good enough." He shouted and Harry felt the blow of his uncle's meaty hand backhand him across the face. "Now you get down there you freak, and make my breakfast. Then you will go out and mow the lawn and pull up the weeds. Remember it's my day off and I will be watching you. Now go." And with another backhander to his face Harry hurried off down the stairs, to do some hard working chores. Hi s uncle followed him downstairs and down to the kitchen. When Harry got started he finally left and Harry was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Soon after his Aunt came in, but she never once looked at him. Nor did she speak to him. But he was used to this by now. She had only come in to make herself a cup of her fine expensive tea, and then she left him to do the breakfast. Once the bacon and sausages were done, he plated them up and took the plates out to his guardians. When he was left again empty handed his uncle told him to do his chores without eating. It would make an example of not being late down again.

"Just another day in the life of famous Harry Bloody Potter, if only Snape could see me now." He said when he got to the garden shed and stated to haul the lawnmower out from its hiding place. He then had the job of untangling the wire, which by the looks of things would take him a while. So he sat down on the ground and got to work.

What was this boy doing? He was out in this sweltering heat and mowing the lawn. And in all the time he was watching him, Harry had never had a swig of water yet, and that was about 2 hours ago. Was this boy stupid? Did he want to get dehydration? Alastor shook his head, he had done what Poppy had asked but at this moment in time he wanted to get back to Severus, but he was also worried about Harry. From what Severus had told them, Harry was in trouble and not the trouble he will enjoy. But he knew that Harry was no stranger to danger. But right about know nothing he had seen had worried him. However Harry did have a bruise on his cheek, and it looked about the size of a handprint. He would mention this to the headmaster but everything else seemed to be intact. So Alastor having enough for today, turned his back on the boy and apparated back home. He would be back tomorrow at the same time, just to make sure he was alright.

"Boy! What the hell do you think you are doing sitting down sunbathing?" Vernon shouted from the front door. "Come here!"

Harry keeping his head down did as he was told. Knowing that what to come wouldn't be good.

"Yes uncle Vernon."

"Don't yes me you little piece of filth. Have you finished your chores?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then what is the meaning of sitting down doing nothing?"

"I was tired." Harry said starting to lose his temper.

"Tired! And that makes it a good enough excuse does it?"Uncle Vernon waited for an answer. "Well does it boy!" He roared grabbing hold of Harry's collar he swung Harry around so that he was holding him tightly pressed to the wall. Harry's head swung back and hit the wall making his vision distorted for a second. As it cleared his uncle was in his face shouting at him.

"Answer me boy or do you want more punishment?"

"No Uncle Vernon it doesn't. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough you little freak. After you do the weeding, you're going to paint the fence. Then you're going to go to your room without anything to eat. Do your understand me. When we have finished eating dinner. I'm going to come into your room and deal out a punishment. Do you understand?!" His uncle roared shaking him.

"Yes Uncle Vernon, I understand."

"Good now finish with the lawn. I don't want to come out here again. But if I catch you lazing around, I will punish you then and there." Harry nodded and went back to wedding the garden. Thinking all the while that he only had to endure a couple more days, and then he would be back where he belonged.

He could live here for just a little longer. He could endure it for a little longer.


	2. Chapter 3

_New Chapter-can't believe how many people are following this story. And the support has been brilliant. Only wish I had done this years ago. Thanks everyone for reading. I'll update as soon as I can. Got loads of directions this story could go in, just trying to decided which one would be best._

Stuff of Nightmares

Chapter 3

He decided that he needed to get out of this bloody bed. He felt strong enough and the aches and pain were slowly disappearing. And he was sick of moping around with people helping him to do the necessary things. It was embarrassing enough the Alastor deciding he needed to help Severus to the bathroom.

"Right, time to test your strength Sev…1…2….3"

"Severus Snape get your backside back in that bed!"

"Damn."

"What do you think you're doing?" He could tell by the tone of Poppy voice that she wasn't amused.

"I feel fine Poppy. I would like to go over to my chair and get involved in a good book. I'm tired of laying down. I would like to open the window and feel the breeze on my face." He asked sweetly. "Please."

"Fine. But on the condition that Alastor has to help you."

Severus sighed but knew he had no choice.

A few moments later it found Severus tucked in his chair by the window with a blanket wrapped around him. And a cup of camomile tea. He loved his coffee in the mornings just to get him out of the sleepy stupor, but Camomile tea seemed to sooth all his aches and pains.

"Now I've got you alone. I need to ask you something while your Mother isn't here." Alastor spoke softly, this alerted Severus. Alastor was not softly spoken by nature unless something got under his skin.

"What is it?"

"Poppy told me to go look in on Harry."

"What were you doing there? If anyone see's an ex-Auror standing watch over Harry Potter the Death Eaters will start to get suspicious. And then question will be asked. And who do you think will have the trouble with coming up with an excuse? Me that who? How could you? Why are you and poppy meddling in affairs that shouldn't concern you?!" Severus snarled at his adoptive father.

"Calm down this instant you silly boy!" Severus gulped knowing he had gone too far. "I was under a disillusion spell. No-one could see me. I wasn't an Auror for the sake of it boy. What I did see is a lonely little boy who is utterly miserable, working under a red hot sun, with no water and we no reprieve. He also had what looked like a hand-shaped bruise on the side of his face."

"What…." A flabbergasted Severus had no words to describe what he thought.

"Does Albus know?"

"Not yet. I'm going to go up and inform him now." Alastor said.

Severus looked at his adopted father, really looked. Alastor looked weary, tired, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do more to stop you worrying." He heard Alastor sigh.

"Oh Severus, it's not in any way your fault. Parents worry about their children. No matter how old they are. It's a parent's god given right. You didn't have a great upbringing. People who you thought you could trust turn their backs on you. You went where you were wanted. Bad choices make us Sev. But it's what you do after those choice you take us on a path, to discover who you really are. I'm proud of you my son. No-one has gone through what you have and still go back for more. I'm telling you all this because you are seeking retribution but more son, you have more than earned it, you've got it. I and Poppy just wish that you could stop. Stop coming home hurt and in pain. As harsh as it sounds Lilly Potter is dead, but her son still lives. And I think he's crying out for help."

"Alastor, I need to do this, not for Lilly, but for Harry. Harry won't be safe till he is gone, and gone for good. Harry can't properly live and actually have a life, till all the danger has been taking care off. All that I do and put myself through is for that. That's my goal. I'm sorry that I put you and poppy through that I really am. But this is war and bad things happen in war. There are going to be casualties."

"I do accept that my son, it's just hard. When you have children of my own you will understand." Alastor smiled. "Anyway I'm going up to see Albus." He said as he got up from sitting on the window sill.

"Alastor, before you go. I think…er….there's something I need to tell you."

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile somewhere in the part of surrey, Harry sat on a pair of stone steps. Holding his left arm tightly to his body. Last night had been a bad night, he had woken up from a nightmare and unfortunately he had cried out, resulting in waking up his uncle. He had jumped out of his bed and stood in the corner waiting as he usual did for his uncle. Waking up his uncle had earned him a slap and a punch here or there. He knew his arm wasn't broken, but he might have sprained or torn muscle's trying to defend himself. And to make matters worse he had, had to run away due to Dudley having a game of Harry hunting with a few of his mates. Unfortunately he got turned around and now couldn't find his way back to Privet Drive.

"Great I turn 16 tomorrow and I'm lost. Happy Birthday Harry."

"Happy Birthday indeed Mr Potter."

Harry startled and swiftly turned around. Only to be face to face with someone he hated the most. The long blond hair and those evil eyes gave away who it was behind the death eater mask. Lucius Malfoy. Harry looked for a way out, to think of something but he didn't even have his wand. He was utterly defenceless. And at the mercy of a death eater. His day wasn't going to plan. Not at all. He didn't know if there was a way out this time.

"How silly to be out of your families blood wards at this dangerous time. And this time there doesn't seem to be anyone here to help you. Your mine now boy. And someone wants to see you." Lucius smiled viciously and went to grab him.

Harry meanwhile went to run from him till Lucius grabbed his bed arm sending Harry to his knees.

"Got you, you little runt." He said grabbing Harry and holding him tightly to him. "We have somewhere that we have to be." And with that he apparated, to somewhere Harry was sure he wasn't going to like.

Xxxxx

Alastor knocked onto the headmaster's door. He was granted swift entrance. Alastor walked in to what seemed like a war zone. Alarms were going off and echoing around the room. Something was terribly wrong. Alastor had never seen the headmaster so upset in all the time he had known him.

 _What on earth is going on?_ He thought walking over to where Albus where he was sat slumped in his chair.

"What's happened?"

Albus took a while to respond. He utter the one sentence that nobody ever wanted to hear. The world seemed crumbled in on itself. And the light seemed to disappear from Albus eyes. Alastor startled when a few tears made their way down Albus face.

"Harry's gone." He sobbed.

"Gone. What do you mean gone?"

Albus sighed and took in a deep breath to compose himself.

"The blood wards failed…..Harry mustn't have been there when they did. Death Eater's stormed Privet Drive, killing the Dursley's. The house is destroyed. But I think someone grabbed Harry. I can't be certain but Harry was not in the area…."

"You think Voldemort might have him…but…god….SEVERUS!" Alastor jumped up out of the chair he was in, he didn't even feel his injuries from years ago. He flew down the spiral steps. And down the moving staircases which seemed to stay perfectly still, due to the seriousness of the situation.

"Severus….Severus…" He shouted as he got to his and Poppy's chambers.

"Alastor what is with all the shouting?" Poppy said coming out of here room.

"Where Severus?"

"In his room, where you left him?"

Alastor quicken his stride till he was at his son's door. He knocked a few times, then walked in. Poppy was right. Severus was right where he left him, only this time he was clutching his arm, where the dark mark was.

"Ohm no Sev…." Poppy Murmured. "Not so soon."

Alastor for the first time in his life ignore that his wife was in the room.

"Severus Snape. You have a very important mission. Now is the time to complete it." Severus looked up at Alastor in shock. Only he wasn't seeing his Father, he was seeing the Auror. "Harry Potter is believed to have been taken. You need to bring him back."

"No….not Harry…how…"

"I don't know, not even Albus knows how. He may have been caught by surprise. You may have to undercover your role as a spy Severus. Are you prepared to do that?" Alastor sighed. "Are you prepared to do that for your godson?"

Poppy gasped and Severus smiled.

"Bit below the belt there Alastor. But yes I am prepared to do anything for Harry and for Lilly's memory. I need to go. He's being very persistent." He got his death eater robes and quickly put them on.

Poppy moved towards her son.

"Just be careful, be smart. And bring back Harry."

Severus nodded and walked out of the room. They heard the front door close. Alastor then relaxed his stance and slumped into the chair that Severus had just vacated. Poppy went to her husband and put her arms around him.

"You did what was right."

He nodded against her, still feeling guilty he had just sent his son to his doom, not knowing he would be coming back.

 _That's all for now guys. What's it like so far? Review would be greatly appreciated. Until next time._


	3. Chapter 4

_Hi guys sorry for the delay on this chapter, been a lot on my plate this last month….started College and working. Been a long month. But thanks for your patience and here's a new chapter._

 **Chapter 4**

Harry awoke to the sounds of jeering, and pain running down his arm from where it was grabbed.

"I see the saviour is awake." He heard the recognizable voice of Lucius sneer in the background.

Harry swallowed his fear and started to get to his feet. He swayed a couple of times but was surprised to find he was untied. Well he admitted to himself, he wasn't that much of a threat. Looking around he saw to his distain that he was surrounded by death eaters, and they were clearly waiting for somebody.

"Can't we play with him?"

"Make him scream and writhe in pain."

"Cry for your parents Potter…..oh that's right you don't have any."

The death eaters taunting him, but one voice came out of the crowd, a one he recognized and make his blood boil. Bellatrix Lestrange. He sought her out and let out a low growl. Hearing this she starting to walk forward until she was right in his face. Like a predators stalks its prey.

"Icky baby Potter, no-one to help you now. No Sirius Black." Harry started for her but she held him in place with a simple spell. The other Death Eaters around him went silent.

"While we're waiting for our Lord, let's have some fun boys. CRUCIO!"

Harry didn't have a chance to dodge the oncoming spell. _Don't cry out_ he heard himself saying over and over again while the pain washed over him. They could do whatever they wanted, but they wouldn't take away his pride. He could feel her frustration at him from not making a sound. All of a sudden the pain stopped, and he could relax while the effect of the spell, sent his muscles twitching.

"Get up Potter." Bellatrix shouted.

He did as she said.

"Impressive, you seem much quieter than usual."

"Why would I want to speak to you? You are nothing to me." He said reeling from the slap she gave him. "Is that all you got? You must be getting soft." She yelled in response sending cutting hex, after cutting hex at him.

Although the cuts weren't that deep, they still hurt and sent Harry to his knees in pain. Bellatrix couldn't understand why the boy was laughing while blood ran down his chest, arm and legs.

"He's going to be angry at you. Have you realized that your precious Lord didn't want me hurt? And he knows."

"You silly girl. You let him bait you. There will be trouble for this." Harry heard Lucius sneered.

Harry had never been in this much pain, yes he'd had a few smacks from his uncle, but they were nothing compared to this. He was shaking so much and he didn't have the energy to get to his feet.

"Enough of this. Severus take him to the basement till our lord comes. And Severus don't touch him. Do try and curb your hatred of him…just for now." Lucius warned.

One of the death eaters walked forward out of the group, and walking toward the helpless boy.

"Come on Potter." He snarled grabbing him around the waist and leading him out of the room. One the door had closed behind him, Severus swiftly pulled the boy into his arms and carried him down the hallway.

"What are you doing?"

"Your dead on your feet, I'm making sure you survive, Dumbledore would have my head. He's distraught enough as it is. You're his golden boy Harry. Now I'm going to put you down and see to your injuries."

"Don't worry about them. She didn't cut to deep. And the bleeding seem to be stopping. It's nothing I can't handle. However I do want to no, what the hell is going on?" "Harry said tiredly, all he wanting to do was fall into oblivion. But questions need to be asked. And he needed to get out of here.

"I will explain everything to you, but we need to get out of here alive. There are thing we need to discuss, but in detail. Just not here, please for once just trust me."

Harry started out his once hated teacher and recalled the letter he'd received a few days ago.

"Sirius told me to." He finally told Snape, who looked back surprised. "He wrote me a letter, he told me to trust you. That there were reasons why you are the way you are."

"Well we were friends once upon a time. In fact we were all friends during our last years at Hogwarts. But that is a story for another time. We need to get you back and see to your injuries. "

"You're a spy aren't you?" Harry guessed.

"Potter shut u…."Snape hissed and grabbed his arm as Harry put his hand over his scar.

"He's angry. V….very angry….."Harry gasped out.

"A spy indeed…..Severus Snape of all the people that I thought would betray me. You had too. And where do you think you're going with my prize?" Voldemort hissed stalking out of the shadows, stalking towards Harry. He reached out to stroke Harry's cheek, however Severus pulled Harry behind him.

"I am not a prize to be won." Harry snarled.

"Are you not. You are however a pawn in both sides of the war. Dumbledore's little solider. Harry you have yet to understand. The war will be over and it will go in my favour. I will win." Voldemort laughed. "But now let's go back to my little traitor. How do I punish you for your disloyalty? Was it because I didn't spare your little mudblood Lilly."

Harry stared at his professor.

"My Mum?"

"Yes Harry. You see Severus loved her, begged me to spare her life. In fact he went as far to tell me that the prophecy he'd overheard was all a lie. That he'd made it up. But you see Severus you weren't the only one to have heard what was said that night. I would never have spared the mudblood, only pureblood wizards belong to this world." Voldemort finished his little speech.

"Is that right, but aren't you a half blood yourself…My Lord…what would everyone think then. That the master who tells everyone that he's a pure blood has dirty blo…."

"CRUCIO."

Severus dropped to the ground, twitching and jerking all over the place. Harry had to hand it to his professor he never made a sound. He lost count at how long he was held under the spell for, but Voldemort eventually let up.

Severus lay there gasping for breath.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Voldemort hissed.

Meanwhile Harry helped his teacher to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered. Severus just nodded but knew he would need to take a few potions to repair his nervous system. He had be held under the spell for over 5 minutes. "Sir have you got your wand?" Again he nodded. In the background they could hear Voldemort yelling. "How we going to get out of here?"

"Don't worry back up should be arriving any minute." And for the first time in his life Harry saw his professor smile.

"What do you mean?" Before Severus could answer they was a big BANG. The building shook.

"The wards are weakening."

Then all hell broke loose. Harry could see people bursting through doors left, right and centre. With Voldemort in the middle of the fighting. He could feel the anger, resentment and hatred through his scar. Then all of a sudden a loud crash sounded, the ceiling started to cave in between the two forces.

"Harry, thank god you're alright." He was grabbed by the arm and turned to face Remus Lupin. "God it's good to see you. Although I wish it was in different circumstances."

"Remus…where's Snape?" Harry said looking around.

"He's back toward the end of the fighting, near the entrance. Come on we need to get out of here. That celling isn't going to last much longer." Remus pulled Harry out of the way of an oncoming spell. He returned in kind. "Go towards Severus, watch your back Harry. I'll meet you back at Hogwarts. Go on Kid."

Harry nodded, weaving himself between the order members, each of them watching his back. Finally making his way through the thong, he staggered towards Severus.

"Harry…." Severus started to say but was cut by Harry grabbing his head, falling down to his knees and screaming.

" _I know the connection that we have. You may have got away this time, but next time we will have some fun. Along with that traitor Severus."_

Severus has to dart forward to catch Harry. Blood had started to drip from the scar that had turned an angry red.

"Boy is he pissed with us." Harry said and then happily fell into oblivion that awaited him. Severus had to smile at the boy spirit. He nodded to Albus and lifting Harry into his arms. He then turned his back onto the finishing battle and apparated to the only save haven they both knew.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Finally have gotten the time to write this chapter up. Sorry for the long delay guys, but I hope you enjoy.**

Severus sat beside Harry's bed. It had only been a few hours since he was discovered as a spy and had fought against the Dark Lord. Once he had managed to Apparate outside the castle's wards, he had carried Harry through the gates of their one true home. Somewhere that they were both safe for the time being. Where they could both recuperate and heal safely. Although Harry had yet to wake up despite the amount of visitors he had received.

"Any change with him Severus?" The man in question turned around startled out of his thoughts to look at his mentor.

"No Albus, no change. Have you read the medical report from Poppy yet? Interesting read isn't it?"

Severus heard the headmaster sign.

"Severus, my boy I had no idea about Harry's home life. If I had I wouldn't have left him there. He didn't deserve this to happen to him. I thought putting him with the Dursley's, that they would treat him as their own son; make him feel part of a family. How could I have been so wrong and blind? I can't believe…how is he still such a forgiving and loving boy."

Severus looked at the headmaster; he had never seen him look so defeated. The twinkle had long since disappeared. A stray tear had made its way down his mentor's cheek.

"Because he's Lily's son. She had the patience of a saint. Could always see the best in people and forgive so easily. James forgave eventually…even a greasy git like me."

"Severus?"

"The truth is Headmaster I did love Lily, very much so but not in a romantic capacity. I loved her like a sister. Before Alastor and Poppy she was my first true family. She knew everything that had gone on in my own home life and offered a place in her family for me. When she got together with James we had a disagreement and I left her. I went to the Dark Lord, got the dark mark and ruined my life. However she wormed her way back into my life no matter how much I protested it. She told me she was pregnant, I was so happy for her. I was there for the birth which is where I and James let bygones be bygones. And we became friends. They made me God-Father to Harry. I know Albus I couldn't believe it either."

"What happened Severus, why keep it all a secret?"

"I was still a death eater. They all knew about it, they kept persuading me to leave, so I became is spy for them. I would give them information for the order of the phoenix. Lily wasn't happy in the slightest. But then that damn prophecy….I don't know what made me go to him first, but when he found out about Harry, I was devastated. I ran straight to Lily and James told them everything. And they forgave me. Told me to come to you so I did and the rest is history. I just wish I could have saved them."

"Did you know about Peter?" Severus shook his head.

"That was the one thing we all agreed upon. I wasn't to know about the Secret Keeper incase the Dark Lord broke through my occulmency barriers. When Sirius escaped Azkaban I honestly thought he had come to hurt Harry. After the fiasco with the ministry and the time turner, me, Lupin and Sirius got together and they explained everything."

"Why keep this from Harry. Didn't he have a right to know? You could have taken him in, taken him from the Dursley's."

"I wanted to Albus, believe me I did. But we both knew the Dark Lord would have come back eventually. I had to protect him; I had to act like the mean bastard to keep my cover. Half of my Slytherin's belong to him or they report back to the family members who follow him anyway. It was better that he hated me, it was easy to have an attitude back. If I had known about the abuse I would have helped him. I would have told him everything. But the past is the past I can't change anything now." Severus stopped surprised at how much he had revealed to the man he looked up to.

"I am very proud at the man you have become Severus. And I for one am glad that your spying days are over. With Sirius gone and Remus out of the country you are the only family member left for Harry. Maybe it is time for you to let your mask fall and let the boy in. Help him in ways that other people can't. He now has you, Poppy and Alastor."

Severus laughed. "You have no idea what we have gotten ourselves into. Poppy will never give him a moment's peace he for once will be the spoilt boy I always took him for." Severus looked down on Harry. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, like the weight of the world was on someone else's shoulders. He looked younger than his 16 years of age.

"I fear we will have to leave Hogwarts for some time. Maybes go to my cottage at the coast. The wards are strong you could add your wards on top of mine. Least he will have somewhere to live peacefully for awhile, to recuperate and heal. What do you think headmaster?"

"It's Albus my boy. And I for one think it's a splendid idea. Will your parents been joining you?"

"No Albus we will not." Poppy announced her arrival. "Severus you have been sitting there for far too long. Have you eaten or rested since you brought Harry in here?" Severus shook his head. "Tut tut young man." She waved her wand and a tray of food hovered before her son, she looked at him and he took the tray sighing in his defeat.

"Are you mad at me Poppy?" Poppy turned her back to him and her shoulders started to shake. Severus looked at the Headmaster. He popped the tray onto the bottom of Harry's bed and walked towards his adoptive Mother. "I'm fine Poppy. My spying days are done. No more fretting for you."

"It's not that Severus, you're now in more danger than you were before. He'll have everyone looking for you. His followers, spy's, everyone. I'm scared for you. You're my son and I can't help you face the dangers. I'm just a mediwitch."

"You are more than just a mediwitch. You're my mother. You have raised me since I was 15. You saved me from my Father, my suicidal tendencies and self destructive behavior. I owe you and Alastor everything. You are both the reason that I came and went to every death eater meeting. You are my strength." Severus said as he hugged her. He could feel her tears through his shirt. "I know I don't say it enough. But I love you. I love you both."

Albus looked at the scene in front of him and he smiled. This is what he had wanted for his boys. He had in the past failed both of them. But smiled at the thought of the beautiful future they would all have together. He looked down at the sleeping Harry, too small for his age. He brushed the hair of his forehead to reveal the lightening shaped scar.

"You are going to be loved Harry, and very much taken care of. You will finally have the family that you have always wanted and deserved." With that the Headmaster finally got up out of his seat and left the hospital wing, to give the family their privacy.

No-one noticed the green eyes that had opened and was watching his potion's teacher hugging the mediwitch.

 _What was going on?_

 **And that is where I end it for today. What do you think? Not much of Harry In this chapter but plenty of Harry and Severus interaction in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Sorry for the long waits between chapter's guys, a lot has been happening. Not going to lie this story may take a while, but I will update as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for your patience and enjoy the chapter._

Albus walked into the infirmary to see how Harry was doing. He was surprised to find Severus sitting beside the boy.

"Severus. Child have you had any rest at all?"

"No, but I'm alright. I didn't want Harry to wake up alone. And I also know he will have many questions to ask."

"Has he moved or shown any indications of waking up?" Albus asked running his fingers through the messy mass that was Harry's hair.

"Poppy said it would be soon. It seemed he was exhausted and also having the dark lord in your head would be mentally scarring soo…." Severus said shrugging his shoulders.

Albus sighed. "I'm afraid we may need to start occulmency lessons again. Help he protect his mind. The link between the two of them seems to be getting stronger.

Severus also sighed and looked down at the boy in front of him. Why did it have to be so complicated? Hadn't they both been through enough? Hurt, disappointment and death.

"I agree, but only if he has a choice of teachers. Me or you. I won't force him, not this time and we go about it the right way."

Albus nodded his head as he agreed. Harry had had little choice in his life. And they both wanted to change that.

"What will you do now?"

"As I said before we'll go to the cottage, just me and Harry for the rest of the summer. You are quite welcome to pop in. I'll explain everything to him. Maybe's become a family. After all he is my godson. I need to get to know him and him to know me. Trust will be a big issue for us both. Especially with past experiences."

"I agree my boy, peace and quiet for the both of you. You never know what the outcome will be for you. All that I ask Severus is give the boy a chance and open you heart to him. Harry has a lot of forgiveness and love to give. And you may surprise yourself." Albus got up from where he was sitting on the end of Harry's bed. "Send a house-elf to get my when he wakes up. Try and get some sleep Severus. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Headmaster." Albus nodded his head and left the two boys alone.

Severus sighed. This was totally out of character for him. Other then Poppy, Alastor and to some degree Albus he had never really cared for anyone. All he had learned in his life was fight are flight, after Lilly had died he had be solely focused on his spying and trying to make up for the bad decision's in his life. If he was completely honest with himself he had lived for spying to protect the little boy who had captured his heart the first time he had held him.

Severus had always felt that the pain and punishment he had been dealt out had been warrented. He had deserved it. Poppy and Alastor had finally dug him out of his dark pit of despair. Saving Harry and being discovered as a spy has been the best thing to happen to him in a long time. A weight had finally been lifted of his shoulders. He felt like a new man. He could now forget his isolated and hated persona. He could now be the man he had always wanted to be. Don't get him wrong it would be a long journey ahead of him and he would no doubt revert to his old way but he was trying.

"I promise Harry that I will protect you or die trying." Severus was so lost in his own world that he hadn't noticed the bright green eyes that were watching him.

"You'd better not die."

" _You'd better not die."_ Severus startled as a voice penetrated his thoughts. He looked up and saw Harry looking at him in amusement.

"How long have you been awake?" Harry shrugged.

"Long enough to watch you brooding. Have you been here the entire time?"

"Pretty much, as soon as I had some potions and a couple of hours of sleep I pretty much recovered."

"Thank you. Other then my friends no one has really cared that much." Harry said slightly embrassed. "Can I ask you a question Sir?" Seeing Severus nod from the corner of his eye he carried on with his sentence. "I was awake earlier and saw you hugging Madam Pomphrey. Are you like….erm..together?"

Severus not expecting the question started to laugh which in turn gave Harry a fright. However his professor's laughter was so contagious Harry started to chuckle. Once the amusement had died down Severus could finally answer the question.

"No Harry not in that sense. You see Madam Pomphrey is my adoptive Mother. After my biological Mother died when I was 15 years old, my father disowned me. I had nothing in the world. I had alienated your Mother who had been my only friend, with that I tried to take my own life. A couple of time in fact. Poppy saw this as a cry for help and nursed me back to full health. She also taught me how to manage life again. I owe that lady everything and of course Alastor who you will know as Professor Moody."

Harry looked at his former teacher in shock. His life had been difficult but had found someone to help him. Could he do the same?

"Why was she hugging you?"

"Are Mother not meant to hug their son's?" Severus asked, he put up his hand to silence Harry. "I know what you meant. As you know I have been a spy for Dumbledore. When I was discovered my days of spying are over to the relief of my parents. You see we have a lot to learn about each other. I have a very dark and trouble past, which you have probably guessed already."

Harry sat and starred down at his hands. "I like this side of you sir, open and talkative. I want to trust you, I really do but our past at Hogwarts hasn't been great…"

"I know that Harry and I want to apologize for that. I had to pretend to hate you. We always knew the Dark Lord would come back one way or another. And I needed to protect you. And to be perfectly honest it was easier to hate you then to admit my faults to you….argh….." Severus gasped as he grabbed his arm. Harry quickly got out of his bed and went over to his professor, holding his ribs at his did so.

"Sir what's happening?" Severus looked up at the boy.

"It's okay. It'll pass." He managed through gritted teeth.

"It's him isn't it? Harry asked and grabbed Severus's arm, staying with him as he tried to focus out the pain. After a while when the pain hadn't died down and Harry could see that his professor was starting to sweat and shake, he had had enough.

"Madam Pomphrey! Please I need your help." He shouted down the corridor. Harry could see that Severus wasn't amused at being ignored and mouthed a Sorry to him. He turned his face away as he grinned at the look on Snape's face as Madam Pomphrey walked briskly up the alise.

"Now what is that shouted about. He shouldn't even be awake yet." Poppy said to herself as she gathered up her wand and opened her office door. She didn't expect to see her son in pain as soon as she walked out the door. Rushing up the corridor she noticed him grabbing his arm.

"What do you need Severus."

"Numbing cream please Mam." She glanced worryingly at Sev, he never called her Mam unless he was really distressed or in loads of pain. Poppy nodded her head and quickly ran down to her personal store. After fumbling over the different bottles she found the tub she needed. Hurrying back over to her son she began to apply the cream over the raised tattoo that he had gotten of that mad-man. Severus finally slumped in relief and let out the breath he was holding.

"You okay now sir?" He nodded in response.

"Severus…..son?" Poppy whispered.

"I'm okay Poppy. Just tired, since I've been discovered he knows the only way to cause me pain is through the Mark. Must say he's doing a fabulous job."

"Severus, no joking about this please. What are you going to do when you're up the cottage..."

"Poppy! I'm fine. You and Alastor are just a floo call away and I'll have Harry with me. But on the safe side I'll take some Numbing cream to keep your mind at rest. Okay?"

Poppy nodded and gave him a quick hug before turning towards Harry.

"And you Mr Potter back in that bed with you. You aren't fully healed. Only then will you be able to go with Severus. And not a minute sooner understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Severus also nodded and smirked as she walked away.

"What did you mean taking me to the cottage?"

"I meant what I said Harry. Me and you have a lot to talk about. So me and you are going to go to my home for the rest of the summer. Get to know each other. But we'll talk about that later, for now get some rest. Tomorrow me you and the headmaster will have a talk about certain things. Okay?"

"Sounds good professor." Harry smiled and got into his bed. He was feeling tired after the talk and witnessing how cruel Voldermort could be.

 _I'm not going back to the Dursley's. I can finally enjoy the rest of my summer even if it is with one of my teacher's. Things are finally looking up. Maybe I can finally have the courage to confide in someone. Who knows exactly what I am going through? Maybe that person could be Severus Snape._

That night Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face for the first time since he last left Hogwarts.

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know Severus is not acting like himself but he's a different person in this story. Review would be much appreciated._


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

_**Hi Peeps, sorry for the very long wait. I hope you enjoy.**_

Having finished double checking the wards and waiting for Albus to add his own, Severus looked out of the window that overlooked his garden. He smiled softly at the thought that Harry could enjoy himself here, play Quidditch or walk around the ground. It wasn't a large area but large enough to enjoy. The cottage itself was homely with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a study, dining area, front room and a kitchen.

He remembered when he would come here with Poppy when his Mother had first died, it gave him a sense of peace but would also help him gather his thoughts. He had become a recluse here after Lily and James had been murdered by his master. It is here that he had pledged allegiance to Albus Dumbledore and had never looked back. Severus once again looked around, he hadn't been here in years and unfortunately it could tell. Some things needed fixing but it did need a good clean. It could become a bonding experience between him and Harry. Speaking of Harry, he needed to get back to him, make sure he was ready for the journey and upheaval of leaving his friends for a little while, till he was due back for another year at Hogwarts, however there were a few weeks left yet of the holiday from them both to enjoy.

"Severus my boy, are you okay?"

Severus startled at the closeness of Albus, he hadn't even heard him come back into the cottage.

"Yes, sorry got lost in my thoughts."

"Harry?"

Severus sighed. "Yes and no, just thinking about the past about Lily and this house. I just wish I could have taken him sooner Albus, none of this should ever have happened to him. The Dark Lord should never have gotten his claws on him. I'm angry but disappointed, I mean I won't be the easiest person to live with, I'm bad tempered, prone to anger, dismissive but I would never harm a child Albus, no matter the circumstances. Am I the right choice for him?"

Albus looked at him with those sparkling, twinkling eyes. "I knew there was something troubling you, you've been quiet all morning. Is that the main root of concern for you?" Severus nodded and looked away. "I have never doubted you my boy, I love you like a son. I know you are right for Harry, you gave yourself away to Voldemort for Harry. If that doesn't scream loyalty I don't know what is. You have yourself come from a difficult background. You can help Harry through some of his issue's. You alone can become the guardian Harry needs and undoubtably wants. "Albus paused and looked at the boy no man in front of him, so downcast about his choices and decisions. Knowing that Severus was in no position to push him away, he brought Severus to his chest in a hug. "You have no idea the love we all hold for you. You will never be alone in this. If you need help we are all here, Poppy, Alastair and Myself. Do you understand?"

"Yes Albus. Thank you. I'm just thinking about Harry and The Dark Lord, he's going to keep going after me through this….thing!" Severus hissed looking at his dark mark. "I heard what he said before reinforcements came in. He won't stop, I'm the traitor, I'm the one who saved the boy-who-lived. I'm going to have to start Harry with Occlumency at soon as possible, I wonder if I have some books in the study to help him understand a lot better. Although I certainly didn't help the situation last time."

"No, my boy I'm certain that you didn't, although I didn't really give you a choice. You and Harry will be fine, as I said before you are not alone. We are all in this together and we will win. Voldemort will be defeated."

"Is he right Albus, is Harry just a pawn in this war?"

Albus turned away from Severus and walked over to the chair and sat down with his fingers under his chin, a pensive look on his face.

"To Voldemort Harry will always be a pawn as are we all. We are nothing but pieces on a chessboard one's he will willing sacrifice to get what he wants. We are all pawns in this war, but I will not let Harry be one. Yes, he is the boy-who-lived but I will make damn sure he is trained and not on his own. Harry maybe the one prophesied to be his downfall but he will not be alone in this fight. Harry will never be my pawn in this war, if he turned around tomorrow and told me no, I would agree with him. He's just 16 years old and far to mature for his age. Does that satisfy your question Severus?"

Severus looked at the old man in front of him and finally saw him in his true light. Albus has been and always will be a protector. He nodded.

"Oh my with all this craziness the past few days we missed Harry's 16th Birthday. Now that needs to be rectified."

Severus groaned that goddamn twinkle was back and it didn't bode well for him.

"I'm not having teenagers in my house, party in Hogwarts only Albus. I'll leave in all in your capable hands. Now shall we get back to the boy in question." Albus nodded already starting on his plan.

Harry was sat up in his designated bed in the Hospital wing writing letters do his friends. Without realising his birthday had come and gone. So much had happened in the last couple of days. It was kind or hard to get his head around it. But he was pleased that he wouldn't be going back to his relatives, he was finally going to be with someone who wanted him, and an extended family. He just didn't know how to put all this in his letters. Hermione would understand but Ron, he would be another problem, one he didn't know if he could face. His trust in Ron had diminished somewhat with the confrontation during his fourth year at Hogwarts. Ron was still his best friend just Hermione was the best one to talk to.

 _Hi Herms,_

 _How are things? Hope you're having a good holiday? Did you hear from Ron about Charlie? Anyway, just to let you know I'm okay. Had a couple of rough days but everything is looking up. You're not going to believe it but I'm going to live with Severus Snape our very own potions professor. He's actually my god-father and was friends with my Mam and Dad. I'll have to explain everything in detail when I see you. I'll ask Professor Snape if you could come and visit._

 _All my Love Harry_

"Well that's one done. Now how do I explain this to Ron?"

"Explain what Mr Potter." Harry startled and upset his ink pot. Cringing slightly at the mess he looked up to the person in front of him through his fringe, wincing at he did so. "Hey, it's okay, it's easy to clean up. No harm."

"Sorry Professor Moody."

"No Bother Harry, and it Alastor. I'm not your teacher anymore. Now what are you trying to explain?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm trying to explain this situation to my friends. Hermione will be okay with it, but Ron, Ron will be a different story, he wasn't the most supportive towards me during the Tiwizard Tournament. He turned his back on me, thought I had cheated, told me I loved the attention. I tried to explain to him but he just wouldn't listen. The thing is this is probably the best thing to ever happen to me besides Herms and Ron, and I just don't want anyone to spoil it for me. I'm finally going to have someone who wants me. When Ron finds out that I'm living with Professor Snape he's going to be so angry at me. I just…..I don't know."

"Harry, listen to me." Harry did as he was told and Alastor could see the turmoil in those eyes. "If he's your friend than Ron will understand. I know the Weasley's and I think Ron is just jealous of all the attention you get. Not that I'm saying he's right in what he says and does, but Ron is the second youngest child and sometimes overshadowed by his oldest brothers. He's stubborn but loyal. Write to him and if he is a true friend he'll understand, he'll come to you and hear your side of the story. But don't forget Harry we are all here for you. We're your family now and you'll never be alone."

"Really? You mean that?"

"Of course I do, your Severus's god-son which means your family. I know there are going to be tough times ahead. But never ever forgot who you've got in your life. Now let's get of the soppy topic. Do you think you could write that letter now? And I think we'll have to get you some clothes, Severus will be back soon to take you back to the cottage for a well-earned holiday."

Harry smiled up at his former teacher, grateful for his wisdom and advice. "Yeah I think I've got somewhere to start. Erm prof...Alastor thank you. I needed to hear that."

"No Problem son, I'll get you some of Severus's old clothes I'm sure they will fit. See you in a bit Mister Potter." Alastor raked his fingers through Harry's hair and smiled as he walked out of the hospital wing to find his wife. He needed to find some clothes.

 _ **Well that is another chapter completed. I know it's all a little oc but that's how I've decided to write them. I hope it's to everybody's liking. I know it's a little slow at the moment I just need to figure where this plot is heading but don't worry another Chapter is already in the making with more Severus and Harry action. Reviews would be great. THANKS peeps for sticking with me**_ __ __


End file.
